A Fairy Tale
by lonewolfe707
Summary: In which Dean and Castiel are the first gay princes to grace Disney World with their presence, despite an initial mutual dislike.
1. Chapter 1

"You're fricking kidding me. I have to work with _him_?" Dean snapped.

The other man, Castiel, looked up, his eyes narrowed. "I mean you no disrespect, but you are not exactly my ideal prince either."

Dean's jaw set. "Yeah, whatever, runt." He turned to his boss, his hands spread in a pleading manner.

"Look, I appreciate the job and all, but he's not the kinda guy I wanna work with."

Dean's manager, Crowley, crossed his arms and gave him a knowing smile. "I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, but if you two want this job- and the money that comes with it- you two will have to make bloody nice. Or was I mistaken when you told me that you were desperate for cash?"

Dean gritted his teeth. "Yeah, fine. Be a dick, Crowley."

Crowley's grin widened. "As always, Winchester."

Dean turned back to Castiel. "You better not try anything, runt."

Castiel stared back cooly. "I'm not that much shorter than you anymore, so that nickname is fairly irrelevant now."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, whatever." He looked at Crowley.

"When do we start?"

Crowley's eyes flicked over to Castiel, before returning to Dean. "Oh, you start tomorrow morning. And remember- be cheery, and be lovey. And if the bloody press decides to attack you guys, stay in character." He laughed, then added, "Aren't you two just an inspiration to us all?" He continued to laugh as he walked away, then called out, "See you two tomorrow, bright and early."

"Dickwad," Dean muttered.

He noticed Castiel was still staring at Dean. "What do you want, runt?"

"Mr. MacLeod told us to make nice."

Dean barked a laugh. "I think he meant when we're on stage."

Castiel's brow furrowed. "Stage?"

Dean sighed. "Right. I forgot how fricking literal you are. I meant when we're on the job. Working. Acting. As if we were on a stage."

Castiel's expression returned to its normal state. "Ah. I see."

Dean walked over to the door. "Yeah, well, sorry to interrupt your little reverie, but I have a date, so…"

Castiel's head cocked to the side. "A date?"

"Yeah. It's something normal people do, so you probably wouldn't understand the concept."

The other man's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know I have been on plenty of dates. I just didn't picture you for the type to utilize romance before engaging in sexual intercourse."

"Excuse me?"

Castiel gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "Have fun on your date, Dean."

"You're a dick, too, you know."

Castiel's smile grew larger. "Oh, I know."

Dean shook his head in amazement, then whipped around and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sighed in relief as he stepped into his apartment. He kneeled, untying each of his shoes and placing them neatly against the wall.

He ran his hand through his hair as he strolled into the kitchen area, heading towards the refrigerator. He opened it, smiling slightly at the light that glowed from inside.

"Cas? That you?"

Castiel sighed, taking a water bottle from the refrigerator and closing it. "Yes, Gabriel, it's me."

"Damn," Gabriel said as he strolled out. "I was hoping you were an intruder so I could use this." He dangled a green spray bottle in front of him.

Castiel sighed again. "What did you make now?"

Gabriel laughed. "C'mon, lil bro, lighten up. It's basically silly string."

Castiel frowned. "Just silly string?"

"Well, yeah, except it may burn a tiny bit upon contact."

Castiel strode over to his brother. "Give me that."

"Hey- wait- aw, c'mon! That's my beta for the lab!"

Gabriel was a chemical engineer who worked the government to create weaponry. Despite his tendency for jokes, he was a genius who could come up with weaponry most wouldn't even have an inkling of.

"Promise me you will not use it on other people." Castiel gave Gabriel what he hoped was a stern look.

Gabriel burst out laughing. "Oh my god," he gasped. "Are you trying to look like Michael? 'Cause it's not working. At all."

Castiel's frown deepened. "Promise."

"All right, fine, just get that damn look off of your face." Gabriel took a few deep breaths to steady himself, before holding his hand out for the bottle.

Castiel took a moment to consider the consequences, then handed the bottle back.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, how was your job orientation?"

Castiel turned and walked back to the kitchen. "It went well."

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to just brush this off. You're literally becoming the first gay Disney princes, and you don't get to ignore the fact that this could be the job that gets you wormed into your little hell organization."

"Disney isn't a hell organization," Castiel replied, taking a pear out of the refrigerator and putting it on the counter. He began to rummage through the cabinets. "Where's the pear peeler?"

Gabriel was silent. Castiel turned and gave him a look. "Where. Is. The pear peeler?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and quirked a smile. "It's in my room."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

Castiel sighed. "Go get it. Now."

"After you tell me about orientation."

"I said all there is to say. It went well."

"And your lover?"

Castiel stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"The other prince. Your love monkey. Your baby doll. Your-"

"He's fine," Castiel cut in.

Gabriel was silent again. Castiel could practically sense his brother's wheels turning.

"What's his name?"

"Why on earth would that fact be relevant?"

"Just tell me."

Castiel hesitated, then said softly, "Dean."

Gabriel's left brow quirked up. "Dean? As in Dean Winchester? As in the asswipe that bullied you throughout high school?"

"Yes. That Dean."

Gabriel burst out laughing. "Oh, that's perfect."

Castiel stared at him. "Why is that perfect, in any sense of the word?"

Gabriel shook his head, grinning wildly. "Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Anyway," he said, turning away, "I have some work I need to finish up at the lab. I'll see you later."

"Fine. But I will thoroughly interrogate you about this later."

Gabriel laughed. "I'll be looking forward to it, Cassie." Without another word, he swept out the door, leaving Castiel standing there in the kitchen, alone.

Castiel stared after him for a few moments, before turning back to his pear. _He forgot the peeler._

He looked down the hall to Gabriel's bedroom. Did he dare enter that chaotic hurricane of a room?

With a sigh, he opened a drawer and pulled out a knife.

_Guess I'll just do it the hard way._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Dean. Wake up."

Dean groaned. "C'mon, Sammy. Five more minutes."

"This isn't childhood, Dean, and I don't think you want it to be. Now get up."

Dean sighed and sat up, swinging his feet over the bedside and blinking at his younger brother. "Why am I getting up, again?"

"First day of work? Kinda important. Important enough that I made you some coffee. For the road, considering that you're gonna be late."

Dean glanced at the clock. "Goddamnit! Why the hell didn't you wake me up early?"

Sam grinned at him. "Because you look so adorable when you sleep."

"Screw you." Dean rolled out of bed, giving his brother a light shove to get him out of the way. He opened his closet, staring at the contents. "What the hell do I wear to a job?"

Sam laughed. "Does it matter? I mean,you'll spend the majority of your day in a prince costume."

"Hey." Dean pointed at his brother. "Prince costumes are manly."

Sam laughed louder. "Yeah, you keep thinking that."

"Screw you," Dean muttered as he took out a grey button down and a black undershirt and shrugged them on.

Sam stopped laughing and looked at Dean. "How was your date, by the way?"

"Hm? Oh. Huge disappointment. She was some super moral girl, wouldn't even kiss me afterwards."

"That sucks." Sam laughed and left the room. "Coffee's on the counter," he called over his shoulder on his way out.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean found a pair of jeans that, luckily, looked like they had been worn only a couple times since their last wash. He put them on and walked out of the room.

He strolled into the bathroom and peered into the mirror. He quickly swept his hand through his hair, trying to comb it. He sighed disapprovingly at his hair's blatant disobedience, before going through his morning routine.

He walked out of the room and went into the kitchen area, picking up the coffee mug and nodding at Sam.

Sam grinned at him. "Have fun, m'lord."

Dean made a face. "Yeah, yeah. Have fun at school."

He turned and made his way out of the apartment, before pausing and heading back in.

Sam was standing there, car keys dangling from his fingers.

Dean nodded. "Right. Thanks."

Sam shook his head. "No problem, Dean."

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove along the highway, humming to the tune of Kansas.

He turned into the Disney lot and found his spot. He got out of his car and made his way to his designated section, finding the employee area.

There was, of course, a woman with a clipboard waiting at the entrance. She had brown hair that was tied up into a bun. She looked up and frowned.

"You must be Mr. Winchester. You're late."

Dean checked his watch. "By four minutes. What's the big deal?"

"Every minute counts, Mr. Winchester. Now, my name is Naomi. I'll be your supervisor."

Dean frowned. "I thought that was Crowley?"

"Crowley is my boss. He supervises the entire park. I supervise this particular section."

"Ah. Okay, so where do I go?"

"The dressing room is down the hall. It's the third door on the left. You'll be dressed and given makeup."

Dean groaned. Crowley hadn't told him about the makeup during their interview.

Naomi gave him a look. "I assume you don't have a problem with that, Mr. Winchester?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no problem at all. I'm all about the makeup." Dean shook his head and started down the hall.

"Oh, and Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes?"

"Lose the surly attitude. Kids don't want to see a grumpy Prince Jensen."

He sighed. "I know. I took drama in high school, I know how to play the part."

"Good. Now go get ready."

He nodded and headed into the dressing room.

Castiel was standing with his back to him. He was dressed in a white tuxedo-style costume, with gold highlights. He turned at the sound of the door and gave Dean his typical unnerving look. Dean had to admit, he didn't look half bad.

"Hello! You must be Dean!" A young lady made her way to his side, and he ripped his eyes from Castiel to give her what he hoped was a winning smile.

"That would be me, yes. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

She grinned back. "I'm Charlie. I'll be your costume and makeup artist."

He nodded. "So you're the one who'll make me look good for the crowd."

"Exactly. And, by the way, I think it's great that you have the courage to do this. I can't imagine what it's going to be like. I'm sure there'll be a lot of haters."

His eyes shot to Castiel's, but the other man was staring at the ground.

Castiel's makeup artist looked between them, before striding over and holding her hand out. "Name's Meg. I'm Castiel's makeup artist. And for the record, I could care less about how much courage you have." She snapped her bubblegum in his face, before turning back to Castiel.

"You're all done, Clarence. Have fun out there."

_Clarence? What's that about?_

Castiel nodded and gave her a smile. "Thank you, Meg. I truly appreciate your help."

He glanced at Dean. "I shall be waiting at our position." He left the room, and after a moment, Meg left as well.

"What's that about?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. As far as I can tell, they've never met before. But Meg's a bit odd, so I guess I can't really say why she's calling him that."

"Yeah, Castiel's a weird little runt, too."

She glanced at him, a hint of a smile on her face. "Well, I guess we should get started."

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

He glanced at the door one more time, before settling into his new routine.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel sighed. An inner war was raging through his head as he walked to his position.

_I should not have to deal with him anymore._

_Do you not wish to work here?_ A voice spoke in the back of his head, efficiently dismantling each of his arguments.

_I am not entirely convinced that the benefit is worth the cost._

_The benefit is an opportunity to work at your dream company. Dealing with Dean Winchester is well worth it, in my opinion._

_I have dealt with him all throughout high school. Is that not enough?_

_Hm,_ the voice mused. _Are you completely convinced that he will act in the same manner as he did in high school?_

It was true. Castiel had changed quite a bit since his teenage years. Who was to say that Dean Winchester hadn't undergone the same change?

He sighed. _I suppose I'll just have to wait and see._

"Hey! Runt!"

He stopped and turned. "I told you, that nickname is irrelevant."

Dean quirked a grin. "That's not gonna stop me from using it."

Castiel turned and began walking briskly away. He heard Dean cuss and run after him.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be together for this whole thing? Stop acting like a dick!"

Castiel pivoted. "I'm sorry, since when does a Disney prince use such vulgar language?"

Dean paused. "All right, I'll give you that. Sorry."

Castiel studied him. Whereas Castiel's costume symbolized the purity of Prince Misha, Dean's embodied the fact that Prince Jensen was a much darker prince. It consisted of a black old-style tuxedo with gold wrists and emblem to match Castiel's embellishments. It fitted his body well, but Castiel chose not to spend much on that topic.

"Perhaps," Castiel began, choosing his words carefully, "we may be able to put aside a petty dispute, for the purpose of playing the roles we were given."

Dean laughed. "Are you saying that you wanna make nice?"

After a moment, Castiel nodded. "That is what I'm saying."

Dean's smile disappeared, and Castiel braced himself.

"You make a good point. I can't lose this job, and I'm pretty sure you can't either, so we might as well."

Castiel nodded. "Very well. Shall we walk?"

Dean bowed. "We shall." He rose and gave Castiel a wide grin.

Castiel felt his mouth inadvertently move into a smile, and he turned away again, this time with Dean by his side.

"Hey, Castiel. I was thinking, and something kinda popped into my head, and I was just wondering…"

"Speak your mind, Dean."

Dean was silent, so Castiel looked at him. He was surprised to see that Dean was looking at the ground as they walked, hiding his face.

"Do you think, since we're in love and all, do you think we should hold hands? I mean, since we're supposed to play the part."

Castiel paused, considering. This could just be a joke. But would Dean do such a thing mere moments after they called a truce?

Castiel decided to take a chance. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

Dean laughed a bit, regaining some of his usual self. "Yeah, acceptable."

He took Castiel's hand just as they reached their assigned position, and Castiel felt blood rush to his face.

They stood there for a while, greeting children as they went by and smiling happily at everyone. They did get a few strange looks from parents, and a couple glares, but for the most part, people seemed okay with them.

A couple minutes before their break, a young boy ran up, dragging his mom. He hugged Dean, and the other man stiffened for a moment. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand, and Dean relaxed, crouching down to greet the kid.

"Hey, there! What's your name?"

"Jesse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jesse!" Dean grinned, making the boy giggle.

The mother smiled as well. "Do you want to take a picture with them, Jesse?"

The boy smiled and nodded excitedly, so Castiel crouched down as well. The two smiled at the camera, hugging the boy between them, and after a couple pictures, the mother nodded and put her camera away.

"He's been dying to meet you both. He keeps talking about how 'they're just like his mommies.'"

Dean paused, and then grinned at the mother. "Yeah, that's us. Our boss calls us inspirations."

The mother nodded, looking down at her son. "He gets a lot of teasing at school for having two moms. It's nice that he has heroes to look up to. We gotta stick together, you know?"

Dean looked at Castiel, then back at the mother. "Yeah, I get it. Sticking together is all we can do."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was in the break room, making himself some coffee and waiting for Castiel to come back from the bathroom. He looked around. The room was bland, by Disney standards, but still better than the ones he had seen before. Then again, the only times he saw a break room was when he snuck into the teacher's lounge in high school to make out with cheerleaders.

He stirred his coffee absentmindedly, thinking back to high school. Of course, his mind eventually turned to Castiel.

Castiel had been a geeky little kid. He had been scrawny with giant glasses covering practically half his face, and had worn an oversized trenchcoat that dwarfed his tiny frame.

He tried to remember when he had started bullying Castiel. Was it after Castiel's older brother glitter-bombed the principal's office? Or when Castiel had been the first freshman to win the Student Honor Award? He couldn't think of when it had happened.

"Hello."

He started, looking up at Castiel, who stood over him awkwardly.

"Cas, give a guy a warning, will you?"

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you. Did you just call me Cas?"

Dean paused. "Huh. I guess I did. Kinda fits you, being all runty and all."

Castiel sighed and sat in the chair opposite to Dean. "Dean, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Dean leaned forward onto his forearms.

"That conversation, with that mother…"

"What about it?"

"I got the impression that you two were empathizing with each other's issues."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I was wondering what you identified your sexual orientation as."

Dean let out a slow breath, leaning back into his chair. "Ah."

Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes tracking Dean's every movement. "You are not required to answer, if you do not want to."

"No, it's fine. I'm bi."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"I consider myself to be homosexual."

Dean quirked a grin. "The word 'gay' is out there for a reason. Y'know, so people don't have to say all those syllables."

Castiel looked down. "I'm sorry. I grew up in a very conservative, very pressuring family. I learned to speak in only the most formal manner."

Dean felt a pang of sympathy. "Yeah, my dad was pretty hard on me, too. But listen- you don't have to be formal with me."

Castiel nodded. "Very well."

Dean shook his head. "Well, I tried." He laughed at Castiel's confused look, before noticing the clock on the wall.

"Crap. Looks like we have to get back out there. You ready to go?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"All righty, then. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked back, Dean found his mind racing. _Why the hell did I tell him I was bi? I'd never told anyone that! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Castiel was silent as well, so Dean was stuck with no distraction from his thoughts.

When they made it to their spot, Dean took Castiel's hand again. The other man jumped, looking over at Dean.

Dean shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat up. "What? We're still in love, right?"

Castiel hesitated, then nodded, taking a deep breath.

Dean looked him over for a second, before turning and starting to greet people.

After an hour of hugging and talking and taking pictures, Dean found himself a bit overheated.

"God, I wish our spot wasn't directly in the sun, y'know?"

"Complaining won't stop the heat."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Perhaps you should have chosen a water bottle rather than hot coffee during our break."

Dean let out a sharp exhale. "Do I look like I need your criticism?"

"No, but-"

"Hey! Fairies!"

Dean paused. Normally, that would have a different meaning, but they were in Disney, so the call may have been for someone else…

A teenage boy strolled up to them. Behind him, a group of his friends were snickering.

_No such luck._

Castiel straightened and gave the boy a tight smile. "Can we help you?"

"Are you two gonna kiss?"

Castiel froze. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, fairy. You gonna kiss your boyfriend?"

Castiel fell silent, staring at the boy.

After a moment, Dean grinned. "You know what? Yeah, we are."

Castiel's eyes shot to Dean. "What?"

Dean's hand rose to cup Castiel's cheek, talking in an exaggeratedly sweet tone. "You don't have a problem with that, do you, my prince?" He gave Castiel what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

Castiel gave an uncertain smile. "N-not at all.

Dean leaned in a bit, his eyes flickering down to watch the way Castiel's lips opened ever so slightly, the way his tongue darted out to wet them.

Just as their mouths were about to touch, the teenager coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, okay. I don't need to see you two get all freaky. I'm out of here."

At that, Castiel flinched away from Dean, his eyes panicked.

Dean came to his senses as well, and he took a step back, giving the boy a shit-eating grin. "Oh, and by the way: the next time you choose to insult an employee here, I'll call security. Don't try me."

The boy made an annoyed sound and stalked away, his friend group following him.

Dean laughed. "That got rid of him pretty quick, huh?"

Castiel didn't answer.

Dean sighed. "Look, Cas…"

"Please refrain from calling me that name."

"Are you serious? I thought we called a truce!"

"I see now that our truce was meant as a way to humiliate me."

"Wait, what? What the hell goes on in your head? A guy almost kisses you and you call that humiliation?"

Castiel looked straight into Dean's eyes, sending a chill down his back. "Are you denying that motive? Because if you are, you'll have to explain what you were trying to accomplish."

"I was trying to get that asshole away from us! He's a homophobe, so I figured he'd leave if he saw two guys kiss!"

Castiel was quiet. After a moment, he spoke. "Very well. I accept that motive."

'You better, runt. Now come on. Let's put this shit behind us, and keep being in love."

Castiel's lips raised up a bit at the edges. "Very well."

His hand reached out and clasped Dean's, and they continued to smile and do their job.

But sometimes, during slow periods, Dean caught Castiel staring at him with his strange unnerving look.

But Dean would just smile and call him 'runt' again, and Castiel would go back to being normal, or at least as normal as Cas could manage.

As it turned out, when the day was over, Dean found himself reluctant to leave.

As the pair reached the parking lot and turned to go their separate ways for the night, Dean decided to surprise Cas.

He turned and gave Cas a quick hug, before stepping back.

"See you tomorrow, runt."

Castiel's eyebrows rose, and he turned away. "Have a nice night, Winchester."

"You, too, Cas."

Castiel quickly walked away, leaving Dean all by himself.

After a moment of watching Castiel's retreat, Dean sighed and began to walk to his car, and begin the long journey back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean strolled through the door to his apartment, stopping to drop the keys onto the couch. He smelled a distinct fruity smell, and a wide grin found its way onto his face.

"You made pie? What's up with you?" Dean made his way into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows at his brother.

Sam rose from the chair he had been sitting in and gave a small shrug.

"It was your first day of work, figured you might deserve something nice." He slapped Dean's outreaching hand away. "It just came out of the oven. Wait fifteen minutes."

Dean gave a dramatic groan and went over to the refrigerator to rummage around. "Where the hell is the beer?"

"I just drank the last one."

Dean sighed and plucked a root beer from a shelf. "Guess this'll have to do."

He turned to see Sam staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to start ranting about work."

"Ranting? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mean you like your job?"

"You thought I wouldn't?" Dean popped the top of the root beer.

Sam's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I- I may have bet Pamela that you would quit after the first day."

"Really, Sammy? You have that little faith in me?" Dean took a swig of the root beer, glaring at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, you kinda have a problem with working actual jobs."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you haven't had a full-time job since you barely graduated high school."

"I've had jobs!" Dean protested.

"The key phrase in that sentence was 'full-time'."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean shut the refrigerator door and stalked his way over to the table, plopping himself into a seat.

"So how was work, anyway?"

Dean knew Sam was trying to change the subject, but he didn't really care, so he answered anyway.

"It was fine. Cas and I-"

"Cas?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot to tell you. You'll think this is crazy- the other prince is Castiel Novak, from back in high school."

Sam's face brightened. "Oh, Castiel! He was always really nice to me, even though I was only a freshman. Remember? He taught me where in the school the bullies hang out."

Dean paused. "He did?"

"Yeah, he said they hung out next to the gym."

_The little runt_, Dean thought. _I hung out next to the gym._

"Uh, yeah, I think I remember that. Anyway, Cas and I talked for a while, and I think I can handle this job. Besides, Castiel's kinda funny. And cool, despite his weirdness."

Sam's face turned to surprise, but he quickly changed it into a big smile. "Well, your pie's ready, if you want a slice."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Why does everyone give me weird looks when I talk about Cas?"

Sam laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dean. Now eat your pie."

Dean wanted to argue, but the scent of the pie was interfering with his brain processes.

He sighed, and put the thought to the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, tell me, how was good ol' Dean?" Gabriel was practically vibrating in his seat.

Castiel eyed him suspiciously. "Did you take something?"

"What? No. I'm just excited to hear about your date."

"What?"

"Your date. With Winchester." Gabriel was talking slowly, as if to a child.

Castiel sighed. "It wasn't a date."

"Well, you were out alone with your prince, so I'd call that a date."

"We weren't alone. There were a lot of children there."

"Still. Did you two kiss?"

Castiel's cheeks heated up at the memory.

"Oh my god! You did, didn't you? Oh, this is amazing!" Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Give me all the dirty details."

"We didn't kiss," Castiel protested softly. "I mean, we almost did, but it was only to clear the area of a teenaged homophobe."

"Homophobe? You mean an asshole was bothering you guys?"

"Yes."

"And who initiated the almost-kiss?"

"Dean."

"Hm." Gabriel sat back in his seat, grinning at Castiel.

"What's that expression for?"

"Oh, nothing," Gabriel sang, before standing up and stretching. "Well, I spent all day in the lab today, so I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Castiel glared at him. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nope. Not at all. Definitely not."

"Gabriel…"

"You wouldn't be able to get it out of me, anyway."

"I could call Michael and have him talk to you."

"Michael would take my side."

"Michael never takes your side."

"He would on this. Trust me."

Castiel sighed. "Fine. Go to sleep."

Gabriel grinned at his victory. "Have fun on your date tomorrow."

"Gabriel…"

Gabriel laughed and danced out of the room. Castiel heard him humming to himself as he went into his room.

He sighed and stood, opening the fridge and pulling out a popsicle. He unwrapped it, but before he could put it in his mouth, an image of Dean's smirk pushed its way into his head.

_What was that about?_

Castiel stared at his popsicle. To his surprise, his cheeks were heating up.

_It was nothing_, he decided, but he found himself throwing the popsicle in the trash rather than eating it.

_Nothing at all_.


End file.
